Legend of Zelda: Two of a Kind
by oraclesage00
Summary: You've seen Link as Link, but have you ever seen only a part of him as himself--and the other part as someone else? In this story you'll see more than one side of a legendary hero.
1. Default Chapter

**Episode I: A Friend**

**L**ong ago in the deep forest of Hyrule was a village known as the Kokiri. During the Great War a weary mother came to the village holding her beloved son, and told the Master of the Forest her plight and he willingly adopted him as a child of the forest. Thereafter she died peacefully, knowing that her son would be in good hands.

Ten years later, the Hylian child known as Link was different than the other children. He had inferior strength of at least a dozen full-grown men, sharp eye vision, and a victim to mysterious dreams. Every night he would have the same dream: He would be standing near a bridge, as if waiting for something, and then a white horse with two women riding on it would pass by, the younger girl having a sad look in her eyes. After they leave, a man with blazing red hair wearing black armor and riding on a black horse would stop before Link and give a sinister smile at him. Link immediately awoke, sweat on his brow and a chill all over his body. The dream followed him like his own shadow. What ever could the dream mean?

Link was a curious and perceptive boy and loved to wander in the Lost Woods. Sometimes he would walk with his friend Saria and listen to her play on the ocarina. But overall Link was more of a loner, which he quietly accepted. Everyone knew that all he wanted was to have some friends--or maybe just one, one friend who would accept him for who he was and love him for it.

One day Link was wandering in the Lost Woods by himself, admiring the tall height of the trees and playing with the forest spirits. As he played with them he heard of the music of the forest suddenly grow soft, as if a new song was ready to be played. It was strange because it was always the same song over and over, and it never grew soft. Was someone interrupting the flow of music? He sat down on a tree stump and closed his eyes. He lifted his head a bit so he could hear the song. He heard a small, yet melodious voice echoing in the forest. The voice became stronger throughout the course of the song and its volume grew louder. He then started to hear an instrument accompany it. He never heard such a strange sound from an instrument like this before.

Link's curiosity shot in and he followed the spirits that calmly flew to the mystic voice with the strange instrument. The voice was becoming more clear as he got closer, and he started to see a plethora of colorful fairies and spirits surrounding the figure that sang and played the instrument. He got close enough to see a young girl wearing a white dress and playing a stringed instrument. She was singing at the same time.

Link sat down nearby the girl, not too closely so that she would notice him, but just enough so that he could hear the song clearly. He became totally entranced in it and didn't seem to care about the fairies and spirits around him. He wondered if the girl was a Kokiri, but she couldn't be because she would have to wear a green dress instead of white, but she did have a pink fairy flying near her.

Suddenly the pink fairy that flew over the girl's head saw Link and flashed her magic as a warning to him. He ignored it and the fairy quickly flew near the girl's ear and whispered something to her. After that the fairy receded back to her normal position, but her eyes were on Link, as if suspicious of what he could do to her master. The girl in white stopped playing and stood up and turned to him. Link's eyes widened and didn't know what to do, and he was about to get up when the girl lifted her hand to tell him to sit down. When he obeyed the other fairies and spirits that were listening flew away.

The girl gave a friendly smile and sat back down on her stump. She set the stringed instrument down by her side and then looked up at him.

"Surprised, are you? You don't see non-Kokiri people wander in the Lost Woods very often. Usually they turn into minions--well, that's if they get lost..."

Link stared at her blankly. He was confused.

"Alright, alright. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ruby. My fairy floating near me is Naomi. If you're wondering what I am, then I guess you could say that I'm not human, but I'm not a Kokiri either. To put it simply, I am the princess of fairies. That's why I can wander in this forest without penalty."

Link became shocked of what she said and still didn't say anything.

Ruby got up and picked up her instrument. Link looked at it questioningly.

"Oh, this? This is a harp. I guess you Kokiri folk don't see these often either..." She turned to him and smiled again. "You talk, don't you? I feel like I'm talking to myself. Oh yes, I introduced myself, so...what is your name?"

"My name is...Link." he said softly.

"Link, huh? What a different name for a Kokiri--" Her eyes widened as if she just got an idea. "Wait a second! You don't have a fairy, so then you must be that boy the Great Kokiri Tree was talking about. No wonder you seem so different! Well then, Link, I hope to see you again sometime. Maybe I can teach some useful things before--before it's time."

Link got confused again, but before he could speak she got up. "Perhaps tomorrow is a better day to explain," she smiled at him. " See you later!" Suddenly there was a bright flash and she and her fairy were gone from sight.

As days passed Link returned to Ruby's usual spot in the forest. She began to teach him about many things, like about the history of the forest, of the world, the origin of fairies and so forth. And as time passed Link felt like he was becoming closer to Ruby--just like he was to Saria. Was he getting a new friend?


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode II: Black Demon**

**"H**ave you caught its scent yet?" asked a short, scruffy Moblin.

"Nope," grunted its leader. "In a thick forest like this, it's hard to catch a rare scent like that."

"But I thought you caught it back there."

"Yeah, I did, but that damn panther just got lucky enough to use its own brain."

"Oh. So, what does Master intend to do with this demon?"

"I'm not so sure myself; but...he's been muttering some thing about fairy's blood and mixing it with a demon's blood and then taming it so it can obey his commands."

"But why this kind of demon?"

"A panther demon? I don't know, but I heard that a panther demon has the power to manipulate souls--like if they had enough brains to take out whatever they wanted out of it; such a certain memory, or perhaps some learned technique or whatever. But if they _really_ wanted to mess the guy up, they could just destroy the soul or send it straight to hell. That's what panther demons usually do anyway. Once they catch hold of their prey, they take out their soul, destroy it, and then eat the carcass."

"What! But I thought that some can live without their souls!"

"Heh...that's true...well, most of the time. Unless you're talking about magically revived corpses. Without one's soul you have no emotion, no thought, no nothing. But hey, I guess there are some things that don't need a soul in order to function."

The team of Moblins continued to venture in the thick jungle. They felt like they were going in circles, and decided to rest nearby a deep river.

"Hah! I was so thirsty I was ready to melt into sand myself!" sighed one Moblin. He bent down to drink.

"Well hey, at least it's better than sending out orders from the Master's hideout to the Fortress. I always have to help out the new recruits when getting through the sandstorms! I swear this humidity is _much_ better than being out in the desert sun." commented another.

"You're so right." agreed the short Moblin.

The leader of the team stooped down to drink, but then a sharp rustle of leaves startled him. He reached out to his lance, but to no avail. A black blur slashed at his arm, which made him drop his weapon. It fell to the bottom of the pitch-black river, but that didn't matter now. It was what they have been looking for!

The whole team struck out their swords and spears, ready to retaliate. The leader shook his head. "Don't strike at the demon! We have been ordered to not harm the panther."

"Then how are we supposed to capture him if we can't even scratch him!" retorted one member.

"Easy. You! Initiate the Delta trap!" He pointed to the short scruffy Moblin.

"R-right!" He quickly ran to his large backpack and took out a small crystal orb. When he returned he saw the team surround the panther. There was no way the demon could escape now!

"Now! Throw it!" ordered the leader.

The short Moblin nodded and threw the orb before the panther demon's feet. The demon stared at the orb and snarled at the Moblins that blocked his escape path. The demon kicked the orb away from itself and gave a cry to flinch its opponents. Its cry rippled like thunder.

"T-the orb! It's not---" cried the short Moblin, going into full panic.

"Stay calm!" the leader shouted to the team.

Suddenly the orb flashed with light, and the panther cried in pain. It swung its claws blindly at whatever it could reach, but the Moblins evaded its attempts in harming them. The orb enveloped itself and transformed into a triangle-shaped barrier, which kept the panther in like a cage. It had finally been caught.

The team of Moblins returned to the Hideout, each one returning to their stations. The leader had two others drag the barrier to a room where it can be watched at all times. He then headed to the Master's headquarters.

The HQ Room was elaborately decorated with exquisite rugs with its complex patterns; twisted chandeliers and armored statues. On one wall of the room had a large drawing on it--one half of the drawing it had a black cat in a white background and on the other half had a white wolf in a black background. On both halves had inscriptions and symbols representing the two creatures. The wolf had a green symbol on it, while the cat had a blue symbol.

The leader found the Master staring at the drawing on the wall. There were two old witches on each side, waiting patiently for him.

The Master turned around and gave the leader a grim smile. His hair was fiery red, his whole body masked in black armor. The witches beside him had big owl-looking eyes and a huge overbite. They didn't wear armor, but their clothes too were black. One had a large red gem on her forehead, and her hair stuck up like a broom--but it wasn't silvery like most of her hair, it almost looked like a broom that was ablaze! The other had a large blue gem on her forehead, and her hair too stuck up like a broom--but for her hair it was like a giant frozen icicle! Probably the only similarity they had was that they were twin sisters. They are known to be called Koume and Kotake.

"So. Let me see it." The Master sat down on his chair, which was decorated with different kinds of fur.

The two Moblins brought the barrier-cage with the panther demon inside. The demon seemed calm for once, its tail whisking back and forth. When they dispelled the barrier chains quickly wound over the demon so it wouldn't be able to move. Koume and Kotake cried with delight and flew (with their brooms) over to it.

"Ahhh! What sleek black fur!" admired Kotake.

"Its eyes! So deep and mysterious!" swooned Koume.

"What are you planning to do with this creature, Master?" asked the leader.

"First we tame it. After all, once it becomes stronger by my mother's magic, it will become much more wise--and even have its own will. Once we are able to fully control it I will send it with your team again for a hunt."

"A hunt?" This excited the leader. "What kind of hunt?"

The Master gave an evil smile. "A hunt for fairy's blood."

Three months later, in the Lost Woods, Link and Ruby were having a small conversation and noticed that it was getting late. The three (since Naomi was with them too) decided to go back to the village. Link didn't really say much as they walked through the forest, but although he usually never says much anyway, he felt an uneasy presence nearby.

Ruby felt it too. She felt like something was following them, but she couldn't point it out exactly. Naomi felt so paranoid that she hid within Link's hood.

She stopped and turned around. "You feel it...right?"

Link nodded.

_What could it be, _she thought to herself. _It can't be any common woodland creature. Not any kind of creature has that kind of power..._

The two started to walk again, trying to not think of what could be behind them.

Darkness began to cover the light that bathed the forest. Nightfall was soon approaching, which was making Link and Ruby more cautious.

When they passed a small stream Ruby crouched so she could get a drink, since they had been walking a long way. But then something jumped from the shadows...

"Eeeek! It's a demon!" cried Naomi. She tugged on Ruby's dress. "We have to get out of here!"

Ruby turned around and the black demon was about to jump onto her when Link pushed her out of the way.

"Link! No!" Ruby screamed in fear.

Link and the panther demon wrestled until they fell over a short grassy hill. Ruby ran over to see if she could help, but it was too late. The demon, which was on top of Link, roared at him. Link closed his eyes, trying to wish that it would be over already. He opened them again and the panther mauled his chest. He fell unconscious at that moment.

Several hours passed by and the team of Moblins, with the panther demon, returned to the Hideout and back to the HQ Room.

The team bowed before the Master and his two mothers, and brought the demon to them. The Master gave his usual evil smile and walked towards the demon. He patted its head and took a bottle from its mouth. The bottle had a ghostly green aura inside.

"This is the fairy's soul...but not all of it. Good job. I will reward you when this is finished." The Master gave the bottle to Koume.

"WHAT! You fool! This is NOT half of a fairy's soul!" Koume yelled at her son.

"W-what! Captain! What is the meaning of this! Weren't you with the demon when he chased the girl? You know what she looks like!" His face flushed in rage.

"Actually..." the leader looked down. "...the demon left us lost in the forest. Only after nightfall came was when the demon returned with the soul. I swear to it that this is the truth!"

"How could this happen! You were ordered to--" The Master was quickly interrupted by Kotake's voice.

"Hmmm...perhaps you could part with this one...it's very interesting..." Kotake said as she examined the half-soul.

"What do you mean! If it's not a fairy's soul--"

"Listen! This soul may not be a fairy's soul, but it has some potential to resisting Holy magic anyway." Koume shot back.

"And also," Koume continued, "this is a human soul."

"A HUMAN! I DID NOT ASK FOR A HUMAN--" He was interrupted by Kotake again.

"After all the times we helped you, you still do not listen to us? How come you cannot tell this soul is very special? Look carefully at this certain section." Kotake pointed out at one part of the soul.

He looked at it and shook his head. "How does it look special? I do not see any difference."

"You dimwit! This person is not any kind of regular citizen of this world. This is a _Hylian_." Koume said with great interest.

"A WHAT! Did you say what I thought you said! A HYLIAN!" cried the Master in joy.

"Yes...and with Hylian blood, we can have our demon unlock..." Koume said softly.

"...Hyrule's past..." Kotake giggled.

The Master's eyes widened. "Hylians...there are barely any left. How lucky we are!" He seemed relieved. So did the Captain.

"Then it is time!" chimed in the two witches. "We shall proceed with the transformation. It should only take less than a month until it is...reborn anew."

Hazy dreams of darkness resurfaced in Link's mind. He heard a familiar voice from afar. "Link...Link...LINK!"

"W-what!" Link nearly jumped out of his bed.

"Careful!" Ruby cautioned. "I'm still healing your wounds."

"H-huh...?" Link looked down at his chest. There was a deep wound in a form of claw marks. "Ow ow ow--" He cried in pain as she wiped blood from the wound with a warm wet cloth.

"Sorry! I have to do this." She could see the pain in his blue eyes.

"Where are we?" His eyes wandered to define what house they were in. He guessed they were in Kokiri Village already.

"We're in your house." She washed the cloth in the bowl and took out a new one.

"Oh...wait! Where's Saria!" Link panicked. "What if she's still in the Meadow and the demon--"

"She went back to the Woods with some of the other Kokiri to look for healing herbs. Don't worry, they'll be safe." She looked at him questioningly. "You know, I've never seen you so...talkative like this."

"What do you mean?" Link felt confused.

"I mean you're usually not so jumpy and hyper--wait a second..." her eyes widened in terror. "Link, do you remember when the demon attacked you?"

"Uh, yeah. I remember that we fell down the hill and it ripped my shirt off and then slashed my chest and...yeah."

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yeah. Why?"

She put the cloth back in another bowl. "Link...as soon as I saw the demon maul at you your eyes went blank and something...came out..." her voice shook a little.

"What came out?" Link asked.

"If I'm correct, that was a _panther demon_. Panther demons are a very rare breed. You usually find them hunting in the deepest part of the forest. They never go to a place where there's humans around, unless they can't find their usual prey. The specialty of a panther demon is very powerful indeed: They have the power to destroy souls. They can also absorb anything they find interesting from their prey's soul, like some trait for example. But panther demons don't really cut out sections of souls--they usually destroy it and then fully kill the prey just in case it tries to counterattack, and then devour it. But..."

"But what? I don't get how this has to do with me."

"Link, you're quiet and thoughtful. But the personality I see from you right now is more like instinct and loud..."

"H-hey! I can be quiet and thoughtful when I want to!" Link stammered.

Ruby sighed. "Link, I think that the demon was trained by someone more powerful. A wild one would never just come up to you and summon your soul and take only half of it."

"But how do you know that it only took half of my soul?"

"Because. Everyone has two sides: A Light side and a Dark side. It's obvious what 'side' the demon took from you, so basically I would have to say that...the only side you have left is your Light side, which is made up of the personalities you have now."

"But that doesn't make any sense! Even without a 'Dark side,' you still develop negative thoughts and emotions...couldn't you still form a Dark side then?" Link asked.

"Yes! That's true, but your Light side is much stronger than your Dark."

"Um...ok then." Link didn't feel like arguing anymore.

"Yet I wonder...who is behind all this...someone definitely more clever and cunning; not to mention evil. Maybe I should talk with Ze--"

"What?"

"O-oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking aloud." Ruby smiled and started to warm up the cooled water bowl.

A month passed, and Link destroyed the growing evil within the Great Deku Tree. After its death, he decided to rest and remember the memories he had before it died. He planned to leave the village the next morning.

Meanwhile, back at the Hideout...

"Hmm...look at that beautiful sight. It's brimming with energy!" Kotake said in awe.

"Yes...it is ready to awaken!" Koume agreed.

The witches held hands and flew in circles. A magical barrier that once surrounded the sleeping demon that was covered in large black wings began to dissipate. Once it was gone, the wings began to open.

The Master stared at these large black wings. His mothers told him that it was part of the process and was supposed to help with the transformation. It finally parted, and something crawled out.

The two witches landed and walked slowly to the naked figure.

"It's a young boy..." whispered Kotake.

"...A naked one..." giggled Koume.

"Very handsome, yes..." Kotake began to giggle with Koume.

The two helped the struggling boy up, admiring his physical features.

"For a young boy, he looks mature," commented the Master.

"Yes, after the transformation, he should be the exact age as the soul that was taken from the Hylian," Koume said.

"But the only difference are their personalities. This boy is the Dark side of the Hylian." Kotake continued.

"We shall dress this boy up for the test you have prepared for him. You must remember, Ganon, that this boy still has all the memories from his previous life, and while he was sleeping." Kotake reminded him.

"Yes yes. I have all the preparations ready. Just get him cleaned and dressed."

As the witches took the boy to his room, they began to talk to each other.

"I wonder what name Ganon shall give to him?" wondered Koume.

"Something very exotic, I hope." Kotake assured her.

"Because of what we added into the experiment, the boy will be able to transform into his true form under the full moon."

"But even so, he still has the strength, speed, and knowledge of his former life. He will be a formidable one." Kotake whispered. "Our son must not underestimate him. I can tell that this boy will be very wise as he grows."

They laid him onto the bed and took out several clothes. Koume gave him a bath and when that was done they dressed him up. He didn't say a word as they dressed him.

"Ah, what beautiful green eyes. So deep, just like last time." Koume admired.

"And look, what jet black hair! Just like before!" Kotake smiled.

"Listen to us and remember what we have to say. If you ever have any question of what you do later on, then tell us and we shall help you." The two said to the boy.

The boy nodded and followed the two witches outside.

They returned to the HQ Room and bowed before their son. They gestured the boy to bow as well, which he did.

"Ah...like a knight ready for battle." Ganon smiled. He took a lance from one of the Moblins and threw it at the boy. The boy caught it quickly. "Now, we shall test your skills. Come with me."

He followed Ganon to an arena. Across from them was a group of 3 men. The boy could tell that they were Ganon's prisoners. They were dirty, unkept and their hair messy. Their eyes glared for revenge.

"Just so you know, it is your choice whether you want to kill them or not. Just make sure they're either dead or knocked out." Ganon ordered.

Ganon left the arena and behind him the gates closed shut. The locks were released from the prisoners and they took whatever they found on the sand as their weapon. The boy's grip on the lance tightened.

One of the prisoners yelled and rushed towards the boy and tried to slice him with his sword, but he parried the attack and struck him from behind, cutting off his feet. The prisoner howled in pain; and fell unconscious from shock. The boy turned around seeing the other prisoner trying to slash at him unvaryingly, and the force broke the lance in half (most of it was made of wood). The boy kicked the prisoner and threw the lance head at the other prisoner that was watching, immobilized in fear. He was killed instantly. The last one that was standing gaped from what the boy did and tried to fight him off with his fists, but the boy grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground. He gave a slight smirk, and then with his other hand, streaming electricity came out and he slowly stretched out his arm to expand the stream. A white aura came out of the man and his eyes became blank, and the boy destroyed the soul by crushing it. He dropped the man into the bed of sand, and looked up at Ganon who was watching from a higher level of the arena.

"Now I know what to call this boy." he said to his mothers.

"What?" they chimed in excitedly.

"He shall be called Lance."

The two looked at each other, and agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode III: Negotiation**

**T**he days seemed more dreary and dark than usual; as if a sleeping giant had just woken up. Ruby could feel it in every step she took. She had received a letter from a very close friend of hers about the dreams she had and Ruby was determined to tell her of what had happened the past few months. She hadn't visited her in a long time. Perhaps after Link visited her Ruby would make sure she would have the time to have a day's conversation with her.

When Ruby came over for a visit they never had a short conversation. It was always long and stretched, as if they deliberately prolonged a subject just to keep it flowing. But a talk with her never was boring. She always came up with a different perspective and said of what she thought about the particular topic. By this, Ruby believed, was how she learned many things about the world. Ruby knew that Link would also become close as she did, not because it was their destiny to meet but because it was an obvious thing to tell. Link would never have many friends, but instead he would have a few friends so close that they would seem like family to him. It was sure to happen.

Lately Ruby had been working hard to preserve an ancient shrine she found nearby her village. It was slowly becoming a pile of rubble but ever since she found it she sensed it could be of great importance, so she tried to revive it. She never asked anyone else to help her with the project, although Naomi pleaded the neighborhood spirits to try to lend a hand. They admired her generosity and persistence, not to mention her fondness with ancient relics, and offered their services to her. Ruby and the group of spirits had been working on reviving the shrine for several months now, and it was nearly complete.

Ruby retired to the shrine that was almost finished in reconstruction. Usually she felt at peace here, and she was able to clear her mind. But today, the unsettling thought she had these past few days still lingered within her. She wasn't able to get it out at all. She even had a hard time going to bed, because she had a feeling of paranoia.

It was unlikely of her to feel paranoid. She always had a calm atmosphere around her, so she always felt at home with others. Well, not everyone of course. She wasn't very good with most of the Gerudo, except Nabooru and her gang of thieves. At least they had a few things in common, like for one they would never side with Ganondorf.

She walked towards the entrance of the shrine. The site was surrounded by an outgrowth of trees, which made the shrine seem isolated. Yet this mostly made her feel one with nature, right now it made her feel even more afraid. She felt like a shadow had been following her, a kind of shadow that blended right in with any surrounding. She went through a list of names in her head to see if it could be anyone familiar trying to play some prank, but she was blank. She was sure this time that someone was following her, and probably had been following her for some time.

Her eyes closed, trying to detect the hidden shadow by sound. She slowly walked towards the door of the shrine, but lightly enough so that she could hear the sounds around her. Suddenly she heard a slight sharp flash from behind, and turned to see if her eyes could catch the blur. But it was too late to avoid the attack.

Chains sprouted like plants from the ground and wrapped around her to keep her from moving. Now she knew what a mouse felt like when a snake constricted it. The pain was so unbearable. She felt like her organs would burst out. She couldn't see what was in front of her, because a thick smoke surrounded her.

As the smoke settled, she saw a figure holding a long double-edged sword. The figure walked closer to her until she could fully distinguish the person. A young man, probably her age, wearing a long black cape that covered his entire body and half of his face. His eyes were piercing and deep.

Ruby gave a small smirk. "So you were the one that had been following me."

The young man didn't say anything.

"Tell me why you have been following me! Who do you work for?"

"...I have been collecting information for my master, although I was originally sent to kidnap you. Of who I work for is something you will not know for now."

"Then why did you not just kidnap me in the first place?" Ruby demanded.

"I wanted to confirm something...because I noticed why my master wanted you."

"So then, what did you want to confirm?" she asked impatiently.

"Is it true that you taught the boy of destiny in the Lost Woods? I ask you answer me honestly."

Her eyes widened. Not many knew about the prophecies of the boy of destiny. And she was sure that only she and a few others knew who that boy of destiny was. How would he know?

"First of all, how do you know who this 'boy of destiny' is? You may be mistaken!"

"How could I be mistaken? The boy of destiny I refer to is the same one you taught. Not even my master knows this, nor his other henchmen. After all, I am a part of him."

"What! If you already know, then why do you ask? And what do you mean by, 'I am a part of him'!" she demanded again. Her heart began to beat faster.

His eyes narrowed. "I was only noting to see if I can trust you." He looked up into the sky and spoke. "I am surprised that you cannot tell that I am a part of him. You, one of the most knowledgeable princesses in Hyrule, and you act naive at this very moment. I am sure you know of what I speak of. Surely you remember the latest incident you had with him...do you not?"

Suddenly flashes of the memory came into her mind. She remembered when a black demon panther tried to attack her, yet Link came and shielded her from the attack. She remembered when the demon was on top of him and nearly mauled him to death. She remembered the part when Link's soul appeared before the demon, and it slashed it precisely in half...

She nearly broke in tears. "Don't tell me...it can't be possible!"

She could see his whole face now that he folded the floppy turtle neck in half. He smirked. "Of course it is possible. My master's personal assistants were able to use the half of his soul and fuse it with the black demon. It was reborn into a half-Hylian, half-demon creature that is the opposite of the boy of destiny. The boy is the Light side, and I the Dark."

Her eyes squinted to examine his outer appearance. _Turquoise-green eyes...Link has blue eyes. Although I cannot really tell whether he is good with a weapon, he seems much stronger and faster than Link. Plus he has the power of a demon's. Link is a short Hylian, but this one is quite tall. Link has golden-blonde hair, and he has jet-black hair. He seems confident, perceptive and not as "emotional" like Link is now. I don't want to believe it, but...he...really could be Link's Dark side._

"Done scanning me? Let us change the subject, shall we?" he said.

"Fine."

"Well, you must understand that I have a tight schedule, but I will not stop following you. If you want me to stop, you must agree with the terms I lay out before you. If you do not agree, I will not only take you to my master but after that I will spy on you."

She grew angry. "Fine! What do you want!"

"Teach me just like you did with Link. I wish to gain knowledge and benefit from it. I promise you that whatever you teach will not be used wrongly. We will have a session at least once a week, more if you wish. Of where you will teach me, I will work on that. When I find a location I will send you a map. That is all."

Ruby almost forgot that she was still tied with all the chains he cast on her. She almost forgot the pain she was feeling. _What an odd request._

"Well...um...I guess it won't hurt to teach you." she felt timid all of a sudden.

He gave a small smile. "Thank you. I will smooth things over with my master on what has happened today." He turned around and started to walk away, and snapped his fingers to release the spell. Ruby was released from the chains and she fell onto the ground.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. About when the session will be...perhaps as soon as next week or the week after once I have the location. I suspect you'll have enough time by then?" he asked.

"Y-yes..." she said, still weak from the tight grip of the chains. As he was leaving she tried to stop him. "W-wait! Wait a second!"

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"I...do not know your name. I'm sure you know mine, but I'll tell you anyway. I am Ruby."

He sighed. "Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry I did not properly introduce myself. My name is Lance. And yes, I do know your name, Princess."

She looked down. "Then...I will see you soon."

"Yes. Goodbye." Lance turned around and disappeared in a blur.

Still struggling to get up, she wondered why he would give her mercy like that. The rumors of mysterious assassinations throughout Hyrule now made sense: He was the one that had done it. But why was he so willing to spare her life like that? And who was his master? Ruby really had to talk to her now. She guessed by now Link had already met her, so now she could go and talk to her privately. It would take at least two days to get there, but it would be worth it.

She got up and walked home, it was time to rest--but she wouldn't enjoy it as much. It would be an insecure rest, but her body would need it.


End file.
